Our Winding Way: 50 GilOzGil Sentences
by fantacination
Summary: #06 - Dark “Idiot,” Oz breathes, his fingers combing messily through Gilbert’s rumpled black hair, “did you really think I would let it keep you?”


**

* * *

50 Oz/Gil Sentences**

_Fantacination_

**Theme Set: **Delta (chosen randomly)

* * *

**#01 – Air**

Gilbert stands by the window, the smoke from his cigarette trailing idly off into the air, and watches Oz sleep, peacefully exhausted, on the bed for a moment longer before he tosses the cigarette, pack, and lighter, into the dingy streets below.

**#02 - Apples**

It's the bright red of a crisp autumn day, warm from the sun and Oz's small, sticky hands and Gilbert can't help but feel, biting down, that it was the first, forbidden taste of a dream he'd never thought to have.

**#03 - Beginning**

It hadn't been a beginning so much as an ever downward spiral into an abyss of his own, but then, Gilbert felt, losing his young master could only be an end.

**#04 - Bugs**

Oz has Gil against a tree, one hand up his blue sailor shirt, and Gil can barely breathe until Oz triumphantly pulls the beetle out, waving it in the air and laughing.

**#05 - Coffee**

When Gilbert hands him his cup, drowned in milk and exactly three and a half blocks of sugar, Oz feels a tight little knot he hadn't known was there slowly unravel.

**#06 - Dark**

"Idiot," Oz breathes, his fingers combing messily through Gilbert's rumpled black hair, "did you really think I would let it keep you?"

**#07 - Despair**

It's ten sleepless nights in a strange bed before Gilbert gives it a name, deep in the darkness and into his nightmare-stained sheets.

**#08 - Doors**

He goes to see Raven like a moth to the flame, pressing his hands against the cold bars , those unearthly eyes watching until he shivers and tells himself one more time that for Oz, he will open any door; for Oz he will bend time and space.

**#09 - Drink**

He can never hold it, never, ever, but then waking up one morning with a smiling Oz tucked against him, he can't help but think that might not be such a bad thing.

**#10 - Duty**

"I'm here," Gilbert whispers, clutching Oz to his chest and thumb tracing a path down his shell-shocked cheek.

(re: chapter 40)

**#11 – Earth**

Oz has never really thought about it, but it's the little things, the feel of the wind against his face, the earth beneath his feet, Gilbert's strong fingers cupping his face, that make him think _'It's real.'_

**#12 - End**

But then maybe if a bond was strong enough, as Break points out as they get ready to go into the Abyss, there isn't really one to begin with.

**#13 - Fall**

Maybe the first time was an omen, but they always seem to end up together like this, sprawled in the floor, Oz on top and debris all around them, and Oz can't help thinking Gilbert had never had such a broad, muscled chest before.

**#14 - Fire**

"Of course it's okay," Oz declares, slinging his arm around his young manservant and drawing him onto the couch in front of the fire, Ada already ensconced against his other side, "Christmas is for the ones you love most."

**#15 - Flexible**

Later, Gilbert would _kill_ Break for suggesting that Oz find out just how flexible Gilbert could be—that was, if he could still walk after the thirty second chapter of the Kama Sutra.

**#16 - Flying**

Once or twice, he'd dreamed of it- flying through the air, wings on his back and dark feathers whirling around him as he suddenly plummeted to the ground—only to wake up, Oz's blood on his hands.

**#17 - Food**

Alice asks for it first, and Gil would've said no- but Oz presses up against his other side, giving him his most charming smile, and Gil's arm moves all by itself, offering the cookie batter's spoon.

**#18 – Foot**

"But you haven't grown that much here," Oz grins, placing their shod feet side by side, Gilbert's hat tilted over his eyes.

**#19 - Grave**

Gilbert never visits it, the one with the name Oz Vessalius engraved on the stone.

**#20 - Green**

"Shut up, Gil," Oz says cheerfully, continuing to drag his servant away from the posse of ladies and jerking Gilbert's cravat down so he can kiss him until all Gil could see was the green of his eyes.

**#21 - Head**

It wasn't until his eighteenth birthday that Oz found Gilbert's tongue to be definitely not useless.

(I-I'm so sorry...!)

**#22 - Hollow**

They fell down, tumbling into each other, swallowed by a hole in the earth, and all he can think is: "are you okay?"

**#23 - Honor**

In hindsight, Oz reflected, maybe it hadn't been very tactful to tell a twenty four year old blushing virgin of a man that he'd only accepted the challenge to protect said man's honor.

**#24 - Hope**

"Gil?! Then…"

_[And because it seems like cheating to use a quote:_

Gilbert can't say he deserves it, but he excuses the few times he dreams of the past.]

**#25 - Light**

"Because it wouldn't be anything, without you with me."

**#26 – Lost**

Oz takes him by the hand and says, "I found you, didn't I?"

**#27 - Metal**

It's solid and squishy all at once, blood soaking a wide bloom on Gilbert's white waistcoat, and he silently he screams until he wakes up, soaked in cold sweat and groping for the warmth of Gilbert's flesh only to wince when he finds the ridged edges of the scar he'd given him.

**#28 - New**

Suddenly, Gilbert's six feet tall, strong, laconic, and able to shoot a gun at the drop of a broad-rimmed hat-- and Oz can't help but envy him; can't help but stare at how his face has narrowed, eyes cold and somehow beautiful.

**#29 - Old**

But his golden eyes soften when he sees him, and his lip always curves into an unconscious, gentle little smile, and Oz thinks, holding Gilbert's crying face in his hands, that Gil is Gil, after all.

**#30 - Peace**

It never seems to last long enough, but Oz doesn't really mind, because then he has an excuse to pry Gil away from Alice and whisper about what kinds of things masters had to do to troublesome puppies.

**#31 - Poison**

Gilbert lies in bed with a fever for two weeks before the poisoned cookies get flushed from his system, and even though he can't remember it very well, he knows Oz was there every single day.

**#32 - Pretty**

Gilbert flushes, looking away and stammering diplomatic answers and honesty in orphan children until Oz laughs and says "I just wanted to hear you say it."

**#33 - Rain**

It hadn't started out like this at all, Oz thinks dizzily, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had his arms wrapped tightly around Gilbert's neck, their mouths pressed hungrily together as rain dripped down in the tiny cobblestoned alley they'd found.

**#34 - Regret**

There is, Oz thinks, a lot of things he regrets in life: continuing to hope for approval from a father who would never care, failing to save a little girl swallowed by demons and malice, ignoring his right to be loved—but Gilbert might just make up for it.

**#35 - Roses**

"Tell him not to send them anymore," Oz orders, arms folded across his chest as he eyed the bouquet in Gilbert's hand and resolved to pay a very important visit to Vincent on the matter of sending red roses to brothers with very much attached boyfriends.

**#36 - Secret**

"You two didn't honestly think it was?" Uncle Oscar asks good-naturedly, watching Gilbert scramble for clothes and slowly die of mortification as Oz sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, not even bothering to draw the sheets up from his waist.

**#37 - Snakes**

"You worry too much," Oz says loftily, indulgently patting Gilbert's tiny shaking and tugging hands with one hand and shooing the garter snake away with a stick with the other.

**#38 - Snow**

Gil falls asleep by the window again, his dark head nodding off against the frosted glass, and Oz thinks absent-mindedly of chiaroscuro before he realizes he's been staring.

**#39 - Solid**

It's almost too good to be true, but Oz is in his arms, not a day over fifteen, heavily reassuring as he slept.

**#40 - Spring**

Gilbert presses his forehead to Oz's, overly-worried golden eyes checking his face for any sign of a fever, but Oz's head is still reeling, still wondering when it was that reaching out for Gil had become a habit.

**#41 - Stable**

"Just once," Gilbert pleaded with Oz, wincing as his elbow, an ankle, and his rear twinge with pain, the remains of the kitchen table in pieces around them, "can't we do it on a bed?"

**#42 - Strange**

"Isn't everything?" Oz replies as he stands up on tip toes to lace his hands on the back of Gilbert's neck and brings their lips together.

**#43 - Summer**

"It's never too hot for this," Oz says pragmatically and tumbles Gilbert into bed.

**#44 - Taboo**

Their fingers intertwine, breaths mingling as they move against the sheets, and all thought, all doubts had melted away between the heat of their bodies into the forgiving night.

**#45 - Ugly**

Sometimes Gilbert thinks that the only think keeping him back from another murder is the fear that Oz will see how ugly he's become.

**#46 - War**

"This," Oz smiles, one arm around a thoroughly ravished Gilbert and staring down two brothers, a clown, and a soul fragment, "means _**war**_."

**#47 - Water**

"Here," Raven muttered, throwing his heavy black coat around Oz's thin shoulders, not seeming to notice that he was just as wet in the chilly night air.

**#48 – Welcome**

"Long time no see, Gilbert," Oz says, and for the first time in a long while, Gilbert belongs.

**#49 - Winter**

He can't say he'll ever be cured of this bad habit, but the way Gilbert blushes beet red every time he slyly makes a comment about 'warming up' indoors Is too adorable to miss.

**#50 - Wood**

Once, they'd fallen asleep in the middle of the forest, hands clasped tightly together as the sun died away.

* * *

Please review~!


End file.
